Bam fic part 1
by Geek-in-Pink
Summary: Love at first sight happens to two people at a HIM concert.


**Bam Fic: (Part 1)**

**I was at a HIM concert in West Chester, Pa and I was dressed as I usually do, my bleach blonde hair with the black dyed underneath was spiked on the sides and I had on my green capris and my black fishnets and my combat boots and my favorite HIM shirt.**

**Then I get seen by him(not the singer) and her and I look away and start to dance and I accidentally catch him giving me a pleased glance and I see his girlfriend nudge him and he rolls his eyes.**

**She walks away somewhere like an hour later and I'm guessing she went to pee, but I don't know, he walks over to me and taps me on the shoulder and says "Hi, I'm Bam Margera" "Hi, I'm Mikki, why are _you _talking to _me_?", "Because when I like what I see I don't just stand there" Bam said over the loud music.**

**I think I died and went to heaven, I mean why is the sexiest guy in the galaxy talking to me, "But I thought that you were with your girlfriend, weren't you?" I asked, but still in awe. "Yeah but she doesn't ever have any fun with me except when I take her to the places that she wants to go" Bam said, what's her face walks over and says "Bam, I'm ready to go now" in a smug voice and gave me a who-the-hell-are-you-glare, "But the concert isn't even over" Bam protested "So, who cares, I'm bored and I want to leave I didn't want to come in the first place", "Sammy, do you really want to get into this now, I mean it is my birthday you could just put up with what I want for just one night". I just couldn't even believe that she was acting like this on her boyfriend's birthday or any other day towards him, I know that I wouldn't act this way towards the guy that I like, let alone Bam.**

"**Look, I want to go now" Sammy said, "Yeah, well get the h#l out then because I'm stayin' here and you can get your haggard a self out if you want, bye" Bam shot at her. That was so great and funny "Haggard a#self" ha! That was funny, wait does this mean that they're breaking up now, then that means I've got a chance with him, Yes, I thought to myself. "Are you breaking up with me?", "Uh, yeah you never want to do anything _I_ want to do but when there is something that you want to do we just have to do _what you want to do_" Bam said angrily. I'm just standing there like WOW, and then what's her face looks at me and says "Can we help you?", "Leave her out of this she is my friend, now go and be a b somewhere else", "Fine, ahole" Sammy said and walked away as she flipped him off.**

**Bam turns to me and says "You wanna dance?" "Uhh, sure" I managed to choke out. "So what just happened?", "Well, I just broke up with a fking b&#, who cares I like someone else" Bam said giving me that same pleasing glance, "Well, who is that?" I asked, he just smirked and said "You know who". After he said that I just wanted to scream and give him the biggest kiss ever. "Are you serious? You like _me_?" I was so happy, "Yes, you seem to have a better attitude than my old girlfriend, and I really like you, why, don't you like me too?" "Of course I like you, I mean you are really hot, and you have a great personality" I told him.**

**When the concert was over Bam took me back stage and we met HIM and we stayed for a little while and afterwards Bam walked me to my car. "I can't believe that I actually got to meet my one of my favorite bands" I said excitedly as we walked up beside my car, "_One_ of your favorite bands what are the others?" Bam asked "CKY, Gorrillaz, and Pussycat Dolls" "Pussycat Dolls?" "Well, only 2 of their songs I like, the others I like all of their songs" I said. "Mikki, do you want to be my girlfriend?" "Yes" I said quickly, "Said that kinda quick didn't ya?" Bam teased, I smiled and leaned against my car and said "I've always wanted you to ask me that". Bam just smiled and kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We heard a bottle break and we stopped kissing and started laughing.**

"**_This is your car_?" Bam asked surprised "Yeah, is it bad or something?" I asked as he gaped in awe at my 1976 black Trans Am with a pink bird on it. "No, it's not bad at all I just didn't expect to see _you_ with _this_ car", "Excuse me, I love cars and this is the car that I got for my 16th birthday and I just love it" I said, "It looks brand new how did you do that, restore it or something?" "Yeah, can we stop about my car, by the way where is your car?" "Over there, ha, I just remembered that my ex had to hitch a ride with someone" Bam laughed and I joined in. "Mikki, do you want to hang out tomorrow or something?" "What is or something supposed to be?" I teased, "Heh, very funny, perve, skateboard, hang out, I don't know?" Bam said "Yeah, I was just messing with you". We kissed bye and I drove off. **

**The next day I called Bam and he gave me directions to his place, when I got there I was greeted by Bam, Ryan Dunn, Brandon Dicamillo, Brandon Novak, Raab Himself, Rake, and all of Bam's other friends on four-wheelers. "Hi, Mikki" Bam said jumping off of his four-wheeler and giving me a kiss, "Hi, and Hi Bam's friends", "Oh, these are my friends" Bam said then pointed each of them out and said their names, they all greet me. "So, Bam this is your new B#?" Ryan asked, my eyes must've fallen out of my head because Ryan asked if I was okay, "Yeah, but why did you just call me Bam's b#?" "That's how we talk to each other" Bam said, "Okay". "Do you skateboard?" Novak asked me "Sort of, I'm not really that good but I can do a couple tricks, why?" I asked, "Because I want to see what you've got, is there a problem?" Novak asked, "I don't have my board" I said trying to give a good excuse, "Here" Bam said handing me his board, I roll my eyes and take the board. We walk up to his ramp and I do the only tricks that I know, "Girl, you are pretty good" Novak said, "Thanks, I told you that I'm not that good" I said. "You're better than most girls that have tried to show off in front of us by trying to skateboard" Dunn said, "Thanks, Bam what do you think?" I asked "You're good but I bet you could do even better, ya know if you keep practicing with a professional" Bam smiled, "Good idea, do you know any?" I teased, "He meant himself" Dico said, Dico is short for Dicamillo, that's Brandon Dicamillo's nickname. "I know I was just messing around with him" I said, "I know that I was just messing with _you_" Dico said "Oh, okay" I said like a blonde. "So Mkki, what do you do?" Raab asked, "I'm in West Chester University, and I'm studying to be a journalist" I said, "_How old _did you say you were?" Raab asked "I'm 26" "Then why are you Just now in college?" Dunn asked "Because I didn't want to go back to school, right after I just got out of high school so I moved here and I got a full time job until I wanted to go to college, and my parents are paying with my old college fund so I don't see the big deal, I'm still learning to do what I want" I explained. "That makes a lot of sense; I mean you do have a point about the whole going to school right after graduating high school" Dunn said agreeing. "But why did you move here, to West Chester and not stay where ever you used to live?" Bam asked, we are all now sitting on the edge of the ramp, "Because, I…" "Come on you can tell us why, we won't tell anyone" Bam said, "Alright, I moved here in hopes of meeting you, Bam Margera, and I didn't want to always live in Maryland and stay where everything is familiar, right after high school graduation I backpacked across Europe, and then I went to New York to find an apartment, I wanted to live in New York since I was 11 and when I went looking I found out that I couldn't afford it so I chose my second place to live that happened to be West Chester, Pennsylvania, the home of the sexiest man alive, Bam Margera, so I went to find an apartment and I did and I just happen to go to a HIM concert and meet you ." I explained. "Jeeze, obsessed much" Raab said, "But this is a weird thing to happen after all I actually started going to HIM concerts just to look for Bam but as I was giving up I started to realize how kick a his music is, so I fell in love with the band and this year as I went I hooked up with Bam" "Sounds like you got lucky" Dico said, "No, more like the right place at the right time" Bam smiled, "Then that's what we'll call it" I said. "Mikki, do you have any piercing or tattoos?" Dunn asked, "Actually I've only got piercings not tattoos, people expect a person like me to have like a zillion point sixty four tattoos but I don't have one, although I really want one or more then one" I said, "What do you have pierced?" Dunn asked curiously. "I've got 14 holes in my ears, 7 in each ear and my belly button and that's it for now, I think I might get my eyebrow pierced and my lip pierced" I said. "I don't think that getting your lip and eyebrow pierced would look hot on you" Bam said "Okay then I won't get that done but I really want a tattoo though" I said, "Where would that be then?" Novak asked, "Good question I want at least more than one on my first visit; where I would get my fist tattoo would be on my abdomen and on my right wrist" I informed, "What would the design be?" Bam asked. "The designs would be an out line of a heart on my right wrist and on my abdomen it would be a black heart with barbed wire around it" I said. "Cool, that's where we're goin' in…3…2…1" Bam said, "What do you mean, that's where we're goin', Bam what do you mean?" I asked, "The tattoo parlor" Bam replied smoothly, "Huh? Why" "Because that's where you're getting your tattoo, today" He said grabbing my hand and leading me to his car as we were followed by his crew.**

**An hour later we arrive back at Castle Bam, and I have my new tattoos. "So what do think about your new body art?" Bam asked, "Painful, but really kick a, babe, thanks for taking me" I said giving him a kiss. "Get a room" Ryan said. I rolled my eyes and said "I've got to get going anyway" I said walking towards the door, Bam catches up to me and walks with me to my car and gives me a good bye kiss, " After you go to school tomorrow do you want to hang out ?" Bam asked "Sure but how about you come over to my place instead" I suggested, his eyes widened "Yeah, uh…I mean sure, okay" Bam said excitedly. I give him my address and give him another kiss and drive away.**

"**Hello?" I said into my phone, "Hi, it's Mal" my best friend said into her phone, "Hey, Mal so what's up?" "No, you tell me what did you do with Mr.Margera?" "Nothing" I said casually, "I know that you must've done something crazy, I mean it's Bam Margera, the craziest, hottest male in the world, no, galaxy". "Okay, I'll tell you just come over today and this conversation is a in person type of conversation, not no oh my gosh she bought the same bathing suit as me over the phone conversation" "Okay, then this must be big", "We are such girly, girls, to talk like this over the phone about a sexy guy, see ya in 20, bye" "Bye".**

"**No way, I can't believe that you got to get your first tattoos with Bam Margera and his crew, this is like history in the making" "He is so sweet and I invited him over tomorrow" "For _what_?" Mallory asked, "No, not that, to hang out just me and him". "Oh, my gosh Mikki, you really like him don't you?" "I've only known him for a few days, I can't say that just yet", "Yes, you do…Bam Margera" Mallory said, "Aha, you're crazy about him, when I said his name you smiled and barely blushed" Mal accused, and she accused right I really do like him! "Alright, you caught me I'm totally sprung for Bam, but just promise me one thing don't think of him as Mikki's famous boyfriend or just as Bam Margera, think of Bam as a real person, after all that is what he is, Duh" I said seriously. "Okay, I promise" Mallory said. "Hello?" I said groggily into the phone "Mikki, don't you have classes today?" Mal asked, "No, that's why I invited Bam over today" I said "Well, do you know what time it is?" "No, you woke me up" "It's noon" "S! I invited him for 2, I gotta go bye!" I hung up before she could say another word I showered and got dressed. I was ready by 1:30; I waited impatiently for thirty minutes.**

**Knock, Knock**

**My eyes were as big as golf balls, I walk casually to the door and I see Bam, "Hey" Bam said in his Pennsylvanian accent voice (it's hard not to notice, ya know?), "Hi, come on in" I said trying to hide that I was super nervous. "So…uh…why'd you invite me over?" Bam asked, I could tell that he was really curious. "Because" I decided to mess with him, "Because why?" "Bam…you _know_ why" I teased, Bam just gave that same pleased smile. "Wait, are we thinking the same thing?" Bam asked, "I know what you were thinking, Bam, but do you know that I was just playing around with you? I wasn't thinking about _that_" I confessed. "Oh" Bam said, "Did I confuse you to the reason why I wanted you over here?" "Yeah, sort of" Bam said. I just smirked, "So why did you ask me over here?" Bam asked, "So we can get to know each other better, you know with out your insane posse" I joked, "Insane isn't the word for them" Bam joked back.**

"**10:00, guess I better get going" Bam said, "Yeah, I guess so I've got to get to sleep I've got to wake up early and get to school, I'm so glad it's Friday tomorrow" I said, "Yeah me too, you wanna come to my house after school, and then go to a club tomorrow night?" Bam asked, "Yeah, sure" "Cool". I walk Bam to the door and he gives me a good-night kiss, I didn't want the kiss to ever end, or for him to leave.**

**The day I was literally counting the minutes during each class, when the day was finally over I almost ran over everyone trying to get out the door.**

**When I got home I changed I into something outrageous (No different then the outrageous outfit I already had on but I had winter clothes on and it was fall time but it was summer weather). **

"**Hey, ready to go?" Bam asked as I opened the door, he greeted me with a kiss I turned after getting my purse, "Yeah, I'm ready" I blushed. We walk outside and I ask "Hey, where is your car?" "Right there" Bam said pointing to his Lambo. "Wow, I actually get to ride in the Lambo", Bam just smirks and rolls his eyes.**

**I wake up Mal and we rush around even though we had like four hours to get ready, by the time we had and hour left, we rushed out of the door and to West Chester University. **

**When we got there it was super-d-duper crowded and well at least the student parking lot wasn't too crowded we managed to get a good spot near the front.**

"**Good morning, we are here today to honor our graduates and we are going to here from two students that have written excellent speeches to tell us about their plans for the future, it is a shame that we couldn't have everyone read their speeches but we can't possibly take away everyone's party time" Dean Barrett said over the microphone. "Yeah, you only picked the people's who's didn't sound dumb to ya huh, Mr. Dean-lady Barrett?" Mal whispered to me, I just couldn't hold back a giggle, Mal always makes her jokes about the dean be hilarious, let's just face it Mal makes me giggle. After the first speech was over I heard my name and right after that I heard cheering and as I walked up the stage I could see Bam and my family and the crew cheering for me, I really felt special then.**

"**What my future be holds for me is my family as always, they are my pillars on which I can always lean upon to be there through thick and thin; my best friend Mallory, we've been like sisters since pre-school we are always going to be together. I started my adult life expecting it to be just as I'd planned, I graduated high school and I went backpacking across Europe, after I got back I went to New York city to live but ,when I'd found out how much it costs to live there I had changed my mind, I moved here to West Chester instead, I was accepted to two different colleges, and they were obviously West Chester University and NYU, I thought that my life was perfect because I was accepted into NYU, I wanted to go there for a long time but as I said it costs too much to live in New York so I moved here and I thought it wasn't going to be perfect but I found out that my best friend was starting here at the same time as me so I was super excited and as I was acing my classes I was studying and going to my favorite concerts at the same time. But Back to me starting school at a different time, I'm 26 now and I didn't start college but at the age of 22, my friends have already gotten steady jobs and I have just graduated college and this is because I wasn't ready to just go back to school yet as I was just getting out of the learning business" I take a breath and continue "So I got a full time job until I was ready and that wasn't too far down the road and here I am I know that it's impossible to have a perfect life but so far mine is, I've got the perfect family, friends, and the most perfect boyfriend and now that I look back on everything that has happened In my life I'm glad it has happened because I probably wouldn't be were I am now. What I've majored in is two things journalism and English lit this means for those who understand but don't understand it means I have a degree of writing books.**

**You will be reading from me in no time.**

"**Thank you Mikki Jones, and now we will begin the rest of the ceremony" the Dean announced. We walked across the stage and I hear the speaker announce the class of 2006. Then I hear Bam talking on the microphone I look over and he says "Mikki, will you come up on stage?" I walk up on stage and I look out into the crowd that is just a confused as I am then I turn my attention back to Bam but Bam is on his knee and asks "Mikki, will you marry me?." **

**To be continued…**


End file.
